I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of vehicle suspension systems and, in particularly, the present invention is concerned with supports for vehicle rear suspension systems. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of vehicle rear suspension system supports employing longitudinally oriented leaf springs supported by a vehicle frame having side members tapering from a rear portion of the vehicle to a front portion thereof.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous examples of supports for longitudinally oriented leaf springs in the suspension systems of vehicles are available in prior United States patents. Examples of such leaf springs supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,679,414; 1,743,389; and 1,955,968. These United States Patents are relevant in that they disclose a variety of supports for longitudinally oriented leaf springs in vehicle suspension systems. None of the above listed United States patents disclose the shackle construction employed in the present invention, nor do they disclose a leaf spring support for a vehicle frame tapering from a rear portion of the vehicle inward toward a front portion of the vehicle.
III. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art in the opinion of the Applicant and his Attorney represents the closest prior art of which the Applicant and his Attorney are aware.